


Lost to the Wind

by LaxSwagg77



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaxSwagg77/pseuds/LaxSwagg77
Summary: Obi-Wan, alone with his thoughts on Tatooine
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 9





	Lost to the Wind

_How does it feel to know you’ve failed?_

A voice haunts his dreams, as the heat bears down and the sand crawls through everything he has left.

_How does it feel to know you’ve let down everyone you’ve ever loved?_

He tries to keep himself busy during the day, but there’s only so many odd jobs he can find before he once again finds himself staring at the box containing the last piece of his brother’s soul.

Well …

Not the last piece.

The last piece, intertwined with another, one it will never know, sits just out of reach, just out of eye-line, but never far from mind.

The last piece of love, of a new, renewed hope, that he can never know, never meet.

A dying wish that he longs to fulfill.

_One of many you won’t._

Odd jobs and concerns for a child just slightly too far away can only do so much to hold off the loneliness, the realization of the infinite sadness forever shrouding his soul.

He closes his eyes and flashes streak across.

A green lightsaber, long hair swinging in the wind, a proud smile giving away none of his schemes.

_Dead, dying in your arms, a last wish pooling around you._

A feathered headdress, confessions in the night, the pacifist’s slight smirk by his side.

_Dead, dying in your arms, a confession of love staining her lips._

A young queen, radiating strength and a belief in the greater good, a heart full of love and compassion, a willingness to fight for those in need.

_Dead, dying in your arms, breaths of hope leaking into the air around you._

_Two babies crying, a republic burning out, shattering to pieces_

_Flowers pooling in her hair, mourners crowding the streets._

_Hope transformed from a light in the hearth to whispers in the dark._

_All because of your failures._

He stops, flinching as if the past had reached out and slapped him across the face.

Defeat and failure colored the world around him, and countless friends, including his master, his lover, and the wife of the one that meant so much to him were high on the list of the lost in an endless quest to gain power.

One defeat is breathing down his neck, inescapable, calling to him louder than the rest.

_The chosen one, the one you failed to mold._

The sandy blond hair, the bright blue eyes, the fascination with his new world.

A braid swinging on the side of his head, a smirk hinting at the size of his ego, longing written in his eyes at a reunion.

The bags under his eyes as the war takes it’s toll, the pound of flesh too literal, the realization of the mistakes when it’s too late.

A child to raise, with a life so intertwined brotherhood could barely be enough to define it.

If only he’d defined it sooner.

If only he’d raised him better.

If only he’d been better.

_But you weren’t better, and you failed him and the galaxy in one fatal swoop._

_You weren’t better, and you failed a master’s dying wish, let him die for nothing._

He gasped, letting out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

There was no going back, no changing the past.

There was no reliving, no making different choices, just accepting what had happened and hoping for a better future.

All there was left to do was meditate and leave it to the force, being prepared to protect and guide when the time was right.

_How will you know when the time comes? How will you know you didn’t fail that?_

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed, looking out the window as the twin suns rose again, wishing the voices of those he once cherished were more than just lost to the wind.

If only he listened better, and he’d hear the mournful cry of the force, of one that felt his pain and longed for the hope only he could inspire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
